1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to devices used for washing or shampooing hair. More particularly, it relates to a portable device that replaces a conventional sink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional hair washing or shampooing is performed with the use of a sink. Thus, when a client or patient requires hair washing or shampooing at a location not conveniently equipped with a sink, jury-rigged methods are typically used to avoid soaking the clothing of the client or patient during the washing. Even in environments equipped with a sink, the process is uncomfortable to the client and the service provider because the client must bend his or her neck in an uncomfortable position for an extended period of time and the service provider must also bend over and assume various uncomfortable positions for the same amount of time.
There is a need, therefore, for a portable device that would facilitate shampooing and the like in environments lacking a conventional, fixed position sink. There is a further need for a device that would not require the client or the service provider to assume uncomfortable positions for any length of time.
However, in view of the art at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.